Hell Freezes Over, Part 2
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: I'm continuing with Peter going over the edge. With a new view on justice, Spider-Man is fighting crime. And now, he's playing for keeps.
1. Back in Black

**A/N: Spider-Man is the property of Marvel Comics. Owned and created by Mr. Stan Lee and Mr. Steve Ditko. I wish I was Stan Lee. The Punisher is also the property of Marvel Comics, created by Mr. Gerry Conway.**

**There's no intent to make a profit or anything. And I'm broke, so _please_ don't take me to court.**

**Warnings: OOC, heavy use of language, violence, and so on. Not associated with commonly known Spider-Man or general Marvel storylines such as Civil War, House of M, Age of Apocalypse, Ultimate Marvel. That sort of thing. Sorry.**

**I'm continuing with the day that Hell Froze Over.**

**-----**

Spidey looked at his hands as he took heaving breaths. He then turned his open hands into fists.

_For you, M.J._

Spider-Man looked up and then down where the condemned Rogan Hibbits had just fallen to his doom. He put his mask back on and let out a web aimed toward another building....

"Now it's time to fight this fight the _right_ way," said Peter.

While he was webslinging, Peter noticed the black GTO Judge chasing a black Mustang down the busy freeway of Manhattan. It was time to swing into action.

_Literally._

The black web was stonger, and extended further, but it wouldn't be able to reach the freeway. So Pete took a powerful leap and shot out another web that hit a "how long until" sign and waited until the car came close enough for him to jump on it.

The bank robbers inside heard the thump and were shocked when Spider-Man looked down through the driver's window.

"And what about all the poor and homeless people who need that money?" asked Spidey.

"It's Spider-Man! Waste him!"

"And they say there's hope for the incredibly stupid."

Peter took a big leap as automatic gunfire ravaged the roof of the car. He managed to backflip on the Judge chasing the car. Of course, the driver was Frank Castle.

"Hang back and let me show you how it's done, Castle."

Castle wasn't surprised to see Spider-Man helping him out, but why wasn't he trying to stop him from killing these scumbags? He didn't even ask as Spidey fired his signature Impact Webbing into the exhaust pipe, gumming up the works.

"Hey, Frank. How about you let me ride shotgun?"

Castle lowered the passenger window as Peter climbed in.

"What are you doing here, webhead?"

"Playing hero by a new set of rules" was the response from the webslinger.

"Now let me borrow some flashbang grenades."

"Flashbangs? Typical of the spandex crowd, always want to tie these punks up and leave them for the cops."

"Typical?!" yelled Peter. "Fuck that. I know you have frags in this piece of shit you call a car."

Peter had changed in a matter of time. It took Castle a second to notice the black suit.

Castle: "I see you've picked up that alien friend of yours again."

Parker: "I don't need any pussy symbiote, unlike Venom and Carnage."

But Castle smiled. Was Spider-Man finally gonna fight the war like it should be fought?

"I've got something better. Grab the C4 from the truck."

Peter climbed out of the car when Castle popped the trunk and pulled out an M4 Carbine, trying his best to steer and fire. Spidey managed to grab two of the charges. He set the charges for five seconds before wrapping them in a ball of black webbing.

"Castle, pull back!" yelled Peter as he swung and hurled the makeshift bolo through the back window of the Mustang.

Castle hit the brakes and pulled over as the robbers screamed in terror before the charges went off. The burning wreck of the Mustang skidded down the street for at least a mile or two before falling off of the freeway and onto a clear street below. Spidey stood on the hood of the Judge as he looked at the destroyed vehicle below before swinging off.

If anything surprised the hell out of the Punisher, it was that Spider-Man had finally decided to join the dark side of crimefighting. He was in utter silence as he watched Spidey swing off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, Spidey's adventure with the Punisher made front page of the _Bugle_. The headline: "Spider-Man Shows True Colors!"

Peter had these pictures taken in order to show the world that New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was no longer going to be what he called "friendly" to the scum of this city.

J. Jonah Jameson, publisher of the Bugle, was pleased to see these pictures.

"Parker!" he said in his gruff voice. "You've finally taken the pictures of the century. I always knew that web-slinging son of a gun was a two-bit criminal!"

"It looks like there's a new side of Spider-Man."

"And now New York knows it! He's joined forces with the Punisher, a psychotic trigger-happy maniac!"

Robbie Robertson, editor-in-chief of the _Bugle_, stepped into Jonah's office.

"You know, the Punisher has also done a lot for this city, too."

"Yeah, he's done nothing but help tear it apart, along with the other bullet-crazy nutsos!"

Peter: "Hold up, Mr. Jameson. I talked to Spider-Man after taking the pictures. He says that he agrees with being tough on crime."

Jonah: "Spider-Man's a criminal! And I hope they throw _the book_ at him when they catch him!"

Peter turned around and walked out of Jonah's office, putting a fat check in his pocket. That was the most he ever made for getting shots of himself...


	2. Spiders and Skulls

**A/N: Spider-Man is the property of Marvel Comics. Owned and created by Mr. Stan Lee and Mr. Steve Ditko. I wish I was Stan Lee. The Punisher is also the property of Marvel Comics, created by Mr. Gerry Conway.**

**There's no intent to make a profit or anything. And I'm broke, so _please_ don't take me to court.**

**Warnings: OOC, heavy use of language, violence, and so on. Not associated with commonly known Spider-Man or general Marvel storylines such as Civil War, House of M, Age of Apocalypse, Ultimate Marvel. That sort of thing. Sorry.**

**I'm continuing with the day that Hell Froze Over.**

**-----**

Apparently, the city's support of Spider-Man was mixed after last night's events. So many questions were unanswered?

Was the city's favorite wall-crawler actually playing for keeps?

What made this change for Spider-Man to go back to the black suit?

* * *

Peter walked by a TV store, watching a report.

_"There is speculation that Spider-Man was involved in the death of Ryker's prisoner Rogan Hibbits. Hibbits was broken out of his cell and then dropped almost 70 feet to his death."_

He continued walking.

_Spider-Man's playing a new game with a new set of rules. I'm gonna protect this city and everyone in it and anyone who disrupts the harmony will suffer the consequences._

Just then, Peter spotted a white limo pulling up to City Hall. Out of it came an obese bald man in an all-white suit. Caucasian. Accompanying him were three men in blue suits.

Wilson Fisk.

_The Kingpin. He's ruined so many lives with this charade of his. And someone's gonna teach him a lesson._

Peter snapped a few pictures of Fisk and his boys walking up to the doors of City Hall.

_Now obviously, Peter Parker can't expose the Kingpin. But_ Spider-Man _will. And when he's finished, Fisk is done for._

Peter ran into an alley, the nanites forming the black suit. Once finished, he activated his stealth mode. He followed Fisk and his lackeys into City Hall...

* * *

Fisk was meeting with the mayor while his guards were outside the doors. Peter was in the room, using his stealth mode and clinging to the walls.

"So, is everything finished?"

"Yes, Mr. Fisk. All records of Fisk Industries' involvement at that nuclear plant have been destroyed. Anything and anyone linked to it, _disappeared_."

"Good," replied Fisk. "And what about at the docks?"

"Your..._goods_ made it out of New York safely. And all ships registered in your name were never there."

"Very nice. You'll be taken care of, Mr. Mayor."

"Thank you, Mr. Fisk. Being mayor is too much responsibility. Maybe you'd like to replace me?"

Fisk: "No, thank you, Charles. I have too much responsibility with my entrepreneur adventures..."

_So, you're shipping drugs out, Fisk. What else are you up to?_

Fisk stood up, shaking hands with the Mayor of New York City.

"Well, thank for your time, Charles."

"Same here, Wilson."

Spidey's Spider-Sense went off...

He jumped from the walls and tackled the Mayor out of the way of what probably would've been a bullet through his head. He saw Fisk go down, but not wounded.

_A sniper!_

Peter revealed himself and turned to the Kingpin.

"I'll deal with your big ass later, Fisk."

Fisk didn't say anything as Spider-Man went web-slinging out of the window as the Mayor's and Fisk's bodyguards ran in.

"Someone just tried to kill him, I'm going after them!"

But Fisk glared at Spider-Man, who was almost out of sight.

_How much did you hear, Spider-Man? No matter...you'll never stop me._

Spider-Man saw the retreating hitman, who was discarding his SR-25 rifle and sprinting across rooftops. He created a bolo made of his black webbing, throwing it. It wrapped around the would-have-been assassin's legs and made him fall. When Spidey got close, his spider sense _again_ went off as he moved to the side. He caught a glimpse of a thumbtack.

Only one person can have such lethal precision with everyday objects.

"Wow, your name contradicts your skills. Maybe they should call you _Dead-Eye_."

Bullseye got up.

"If it isn't the webhead. I read about you in the Bugle today. Let's see if you really _are_ capable of what they say you did."

The hitman approached Spidey, who sidestepped and threw an uppercut into Bullseye's adamantium ribcage hard enough for it to crack. The hitman dropped to his knees and came up with a punch of his own that was blocked and counted into a modified judo throw.

And Peter wasn't holding back.

"Wow, you really _should_ drop the Bullseye moniker, dude."

Bullseye collected his wits and got up, angry. He grew tired of Spider-Man's taunting. He dusted himself off, and threw needle-type _shuriken_.

Peter's Spider-Sense allowed him to accurately dodge these projectiles, even countering them with web-shooting.

"Come on, you can't do any better than that?" growled Peter. "Then I'll just have to _come to you_!"

Bullseye launched some more of his needle _shuriken_, which Spider-Man dodged and blocked with his famous Web Shield defense, strong enough to withstand gunfire. But with this black web, the Web Shield could take on a barrage of 40mm grenades.

"And the underworld says you never miss," stated Peter coldly. "Maybe I should start betting on my fights with you guys."

"Then you'll know the odds...are _against you_, wall-crawler!" yelled Bullseye, as he revealed a Daewoo K7, a nine-millimeter silenced submachine pistol.

Peter sighed as his Spider Sense tingled before Bullseye pulled out the pistol from under his trenchcoat. He leaped into the air as the assassin let out a barrage of automatic fire. Too fast for Bullseye to see, Peter successfully tackled him over the edge of the building they were fighting.

* * *

As they were free-falling, Peter managed to string a web around Bullseye's neck before his feet finally touched the nearest wall. He pulled back on the web as hard as can, choking the air out of the villain, who struggled to get the modified noose from around his neck but couldn't match the wall-crawler's enhanced strength.

What made the fight more interesting was that New Yorkers were looking up at the confrontation and commented.

"Is that Spider-Man?"

"Yeah! He's fighting Bullseye!"

"But he's killing him! Spider-Man's never killed anyone before!"

"You obviously didn't read today's issue of the_ Bugle_."

"I did. And it's a pretty good change for him. Go, Spidey!"

"Don't do it, Spider-Man!"

* * *

Spider-Man held the web as tight as he could, strangling the genetically enhanced killer before the light finally left his eyes. Satisfied, Spider-Man let go of the string of web and let Bullseye's corpse drop down to the streets below.

"Hmph._ Bulls-eye._"

Peter looked down as a crowd gathered and swung off, but not before retrieving his camera.

* * *

**Crime Central:**

Wilson Fisk sat behind his desk, fuming.

"What is going on here in New York?!" Fisk yelled to no one. "Spider-Man may have caught me in the act, but there's nothing he can do. I have control over half the city, not to mention my contacts in the police and the FBI."

_But what is going on with Spider-Man, anyway? He's been on a vigilante streak as of late..._

Fisk pressed a button on his intercom.

"Smythe!"

Alistair Smythe, son of the late Spencer Smythe and maker of the Spider-Slayers, rolled into Fisk's office off of an elevator.

"You called, Mr. Fisk?"

"Do you have a Spider-Slayer available?"

"I do."

"Good, then you're gonna need it. Spider-Man has something on me I cannot afford to be released in the public."

"You _are_ aware that Bullseye is dead?"

"Yes. Spider-Man killed him."

"Oy. This is going to take a lot of work if I'm to create a Spider-Slayer."

Fisk: "Meanwhile, I'm going to make a call to someone who should be able to take him down..."

* * *

**Warehouse: somewhere in Manhattan**

The Punisher was "interrogating" a punk who was nailed down to a workbench. In Castle's hand was a claw hammer.

"I've no time for any nonsense," growled the Punisher. "Why were you working for the Kingpin?"

In fact, the guy hammered down wasn't just an average punk. It was the Mayor of New York City, Charles Harrison.

Spider-Man made copies of the photos and dropped some off at Castle's latest safehouse, along with some audio.

"You w-won't get away with this, Castle!" Harrison screamed. "The authorities will _really_ hunt you down if you kill me!"

Castle hammered home another two nails, this time right into the disgraced mayor's kneecaps.

"But you've been exposed. The web-head's taking care of that now."

"Fisk said he'd expose and kill me as a fraud if I didn't cooperate! I only covered up his shipments of guns and dope!"

"Well, you've been exposed," Castle scoffed, as he traded his hammer for a nail gun. "Now, the only thing left is..."

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO--"

And Castle finally nailed it home, with a shot right between the eyes.


	3. Savage Spider

**Warning: I know the costumes of some of the characters, but some characters would look bad-ass in certain things. Pay attention to later in the chapter.**

**

* * *

Rooftops:**

Peter had just mailed some pictures to a contact of Daredevil's. Ben Urich.

With information on the Kingpin, identity and all, Urich was the only guy who could be trusted.

Because there were in fact, journalists, on the Kingpin's payroll.

Peter was webslinging when his Spider Sense went off, but wasn't exactly fast enough to respond as claws cut his web. Spidey managed to cling to a wall before hitting a backflip off of it into an alley. Of course, his Spider Sense tingled again, as he avoided a charge attack from behind. His attackers revealed themselves. One of them was a woman dressed in an all-black skintight jumpsuit, revealing only cleavage.

"Lady Deathstrike, working with..."

Peter chuckled.

"Juggernaut?!"

"Let me guess, you were out for a night on the town, and you spotted me."

Deathstrike flashed her claws.

Deathstrike: "No, Spider-Man...there's something you have of our employer's. And he wants it back."

_Fisk._

"Really, I figured you mutants had more dignity, Oyama. But whoring yourselves out to the Kingpin of Crime? Shame, shame."

Juggernaut (Cain Marko, Charles Xavier's stepbrother) charged Peter again, who _ole_'d him into a wall.

_Gotta get some hang time for this one._

As Peter aimed a web toward a fire escape and moved upward, Lady Deathstrike came at him only to be webbed up to a wall.

_At least I don't have to worry about Juggernaut for now, but I still have to stop him._

But as Peter made it to a roof, he received a punch from another entrant in this fight.

This guy was wearing a black mask with white, almost a skull-like imprint on it.

Peter had never encountered him, but he knew about him.

Crossbones.

"Seriously, did the Kingpin hold a job fair for supervillains or something?"

"You won't be making those smart-ass remarks when we're done with you, wall-crawler."

Just as Crossbones was about to throw another punch, a nice little hole appeared in his head as he dropped to his knees and went face-down.

* * *

Behind him was the Punisher, armed with a Barrett M98, chambered for the .338 Lapua Magnum cartridge. Dropping the rifle, he drew his signature Colt M1911s and fired at the advancing Deathstrike, hitting her in the chest repeatedly.

Spidey, getting up and firing Impact Webbing: "That's not exactly gonna cut it, Frankie."

Castle: "Which is why I ran into another friend of yours."

"One side, bub."

Black cowboy hat, black leather jacket, white tanktop, and blue jeans.

Logan. James Howlett.

WOLVERINE.

"I'll show you how a fight with Deathstrike is done. Now move."

Spidey: "Yeah, leave me with the walking bulldozer. Why can't Xavier do something more permanent about that kid brother of his?"

Logan turned to Peter before taking off the cowboy hat.

"You and me are gonna talk soon."

And Logan went into action, going claw-to-claw with Yuriko Oyama.

* * *

By now, Juggernaut was rampaging through half the city. He couldn't exactly climb walls.

_I hope I get some benefits with stopping this guy._

Peter swung through the city of New York, finally catching up with the Juggernaut. Bending and ripping a lamppost in half, Peter managed to smash against Juggernaut's helmet, which made him turn around.

_Oh, shit..._

Juggernaut directed his momentum to Spider-Man, knocking him over three parked cars and through the glass door of a skyscraper.

"Now, how does the X-group do this? Oh, yeah. Get his helmet off."

Then his brain came up with a _counter-_answer.

_And what do you do once his helmet _is _off, Spidey? You're not a telepath._

Peter lifted up the nearest car, a red 2003 Ford Mustang.

"Hey, you! Yeah, Newton's theory gone wrong!"

Juggernaut took another running start.

"You just won a free car! Here's your...prize!"

Spidey hurled the car straight at the virtually unstoppable mutant, which his momentum just tore through.

"Juggernaut is _invincible_, Spidey. So you're pretty much stuck with shutting him down long enough to where he can't cause trouble." Peter said to no one.

* * *

Wolverine was going claw-to-claw with Deathstrike, actually matching her blows. Both were capable of quick healing and had adamantium throughout their bodies. This would also be a tough fight.

However, Logan had the upper hand. But fighting Deathstrike was nothing like fighting Sabertooth despite sharing the same origin in Canada's Weapon X project. Deathstrike was a fighter with smooth movement and skill.

Victor Creed, on the other hand, was about brute strength and savage as hell. A beserker.

Logan managed to land another slash across the stomach of Deathstrike, who responded with a claw rake to the cheek. Frank was trying as hard as he can to back Logan up with gunfire from the Colts to distract her, even though he didn't need it.

Logan, furiously: "Fuck off, Castle. She's mine."

The Punisher didn't give him the pleasure of a reply.

* * *

**Brooklyn, New York- Brooklyn Bridge whilst under construction:**

Cain had just managed to rampage through half of New York City whilst chasing Spider-Man. And now they were at the Brooklyn Bridge, over the East River.

Good thing that it was closed for construction. That just means no one's gonna get hurt.

The wall-crawler was webslinging through the bridge and managed to cling to one of the cables as Juggernaut was ripping them off.

Good thing the black suit blended in with the night as Peter activated his stealth mode. Hopefully, it would help him get close enough to throw some blows to Juggernaut.

Or even get his helmet off.

_Well, what can I say? Except for gods, which Musclebrain here is **not**, immortals share the same weakness..._

As Juggernaut smashed the suspension cables that held up a majority of the bridge, Spider-Man was in close range. If Juggernaut couldn't see him, then he couldn't generate his force field to deflect attacks from the wall-crawler.

Not that Juggernaut would need to use his force field to defend himself against Spider-Man.

Seeing that Juggernaut's helmet was attached by what looked to be a form of screws, Spider-Man knew what he would have to do.

Briefly jumping onto the Juggernaut's back, Peter managed to get off at least two of the screws and hopped off before Juggernaut could react. Turning off his stealth mode, he taunted the massive force of destruction.

"Over here!"

Marko charged the wall-crawler, who vaulted over him and fired two strings of webbing at the shoulders. Peter came sailing in for an attack, only to be smacked aside by a mean right hook possessed by the Juggernaut.

"Damn it..."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm the Jugg--"

"Yeah, I know what you're gonna say," Peter said, getting up and shaking off the cobwebs. "Was it along the lines of, I don't know, 'I'm the Juggernaut, bitch'? Something of that nature?"

A roar and another charge by Juggernaut....

_This guy has to have at least **one** real weakness..._

Spider-Man slung across the bridge as Juggernaut followed and managed to do something his massive frame probably wouldn't allow him to do if not for his mutant powers: use his momentum to get into the air and tackle the web-slinger to the ground.

"Someone get the license plate number of that truck?"

And then Peter turned around into another punch from Marko that would've knocked him off of the bridge if he hadn't used a web zipline. Under the bridge, Peter went into his stealth mode again as Juggernaut was smashing up the bridge with his bare fists.

Then Peter decided to just abandon getting Marko's helmet off as he turned off his stealth mode and made his way to the bridge. He didn't say anything. Not even his one-liners.

"Come and get me..."

And Cain Marko made his move as he charged Spidey. Sure, Peter knew that virtually could bring him down- but there was no shame in trying. And at the last second as Juggernaut was mere inches from him, Spider-Man managed to hurl the powerful Juggernaut over his own body...and off the Brooklyn Bridge into the East River...

_That should keep him down for a while..._

Logan stood over the fallen Deathstrike, minus a head. He sniffed the air and turned around, extending his claws behind him.

"Like I said: you and I need to talk."

"And talk we shall," said Peter, as the nanites dissipated back into the watch that brought the suit forth.

Logan picked up his cowboy hat and dusted it off before putting it back on.

* * *

**Upstate New York, leaving a bar:**

"So, I've been reading the _Bugle_. Is it true?"

"Take it how you want it, Logan," said Peter, almost nonchalant.

"You _are_ the one who killed Bullseye and Rogan Hibbits."

"Hibbits killed my wife. _My wife_! After all this time I've been helping this city- being New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, someone kills my beloved Mary Jane. I see why guys like Castle exist."

Logan: "Castle's an animal."

Peter: "And you're not too far from one yourself. I wouldn't talk if I were you. Anyway, I see the reason for Castle's war. It goes _beyond _that day in Central Park."

Logan: "You're right. And he ain't gonna stop until every last one of those motherfuckers that do nothing but leech this world of whatever innocence it has left are maggot food. Frank's a relentless sumbitch."

Peter: "I guess it made no sense to lecture him on how he's doing his job when I never understood what the war was for. I get it. He's not fighting this fight for _himself_. He's fighting this battle to make sure no one else suffers the loss he went through those years ago."

Logan: "If you had seen him, in the old days- he was one hell of a cop."

Peter: "I heard. In a way, when I was first taken over by the Venom symbiote- I was almost happy about Castle getting those fuckers back."

Logan pulled a can of beer from out of his jacket, using one of his claws to poke a hole in it and drink as he and Peter continued to walk.

Peter: "Anyway, Logan- give the Professor my regards. I gotta meet Castle."

Logan: "I'll let him know."

Logan walked toward his motorcycle and got on as he put on his helmet.

"See you around, kid."

Peter watched as Wolverine rode off into the night...


	4. Open War

**Meeting up with Castle:**

Peter was back in full black suit, at Castle's latest safehouse- an apartment in Brooklyn above a gym.

"I'm moving in on a Yakuza safehouse," Castle stated. "Want in? It'd make your new campaign look good."

"Hey, what can I say? Spider-Man's down for cleaning up this city, one gang at a time."

"These guys are controlled by the Kingpin. And they're all over. Especially in the ranks of police."

"Just don't tell me that a certain samurai is their leader."

"Harada Kenichiro knows not to cross me," Castle replied. "I warned him that if he ever got into the dirty stuff of the underworld, I would come for him."

"Good. I'd hate to have to be up against that--"

_Spider-Sense!_

_"Castle, if you have any sense- MOVE!!" _Peter yelled as he ran, tackling Castle out of a window.

Frank did manage to grab his grenade belt as the two fell to the street outside.

What happened was that a mechanical fist smashed through the apartment and almost connected with the pair.

"Castle, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want first?"

No reply.

Peter: "The good news is that we're alive. The bad news: there are three very angry Sentinels and a...."

Hovering above the Sentinels was a Carnage-colored machine with eight legs and armed with a machine gun with a revolving barrel, Tomahawks, a miniature Nike and SCUDs.

Peter: "A Spider-Slayer."

On the face of the Slayer was a screen and on it was the face of Alistair Smythe, the son of the late Spencer Smythe.

"So we meet again, Spider-Man. This time, we finish this once and for all. And look who he has with him. The Punisher."

Castle: "Still the Kingpin's bitch, Smythe?"

Peter, in his usual fashion of mocking the bad guys, combined his mocking tone with some seriousness.

"So I'm supposed to pwn you again? What joy."

Peter turned to Castle...

"What do you plan to do? The Slayer's mine."

"I can deal with the Sentinels," Castle replied. "I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

Peter nodded as he turned back to Smythe's Slayer and leapt at least a couple of feet in the air. The Spider Slayer fired its revolving cannon, not even hitting the webslinger as he clung to a wall and ran alongst it and returning web fire, only to no avail.

Smythe: "I'm going to take the distinct pleasure of crushing you, Spider-Man. And I will enjoy dancing on your broken, lifeless body."

Spider-Man, avoiding more gunfire: "How the hell you gonna do that in a wheelchair, Smythie? Don't tell me you've got some technology that's gonna help you walk again."

Smythe growled in frustration as the Slayer launched some rockets.

Peter: "Uh-oh."

Letting out a string of web, Spidey swung to the next building, webline zipping as fast as he could while the rockets brought down the gym/apartment in a crumbling heap.

_Gotta take this to the air. Can't risk innocent people getting caught up in this.  
_

The Spider-Slayer followed, more gunfire in its wake.

* * *

The Punisher was taking cover, which was pretty hard to do against skyscraper-sized killer robots as he returned fire with a gift from Fury and SHIELD.

It was a six-barreled grenade launcher that fired six rounds per seconds out of a rotating cylinder that would pierce even the most durable of armor.

One Sentinel went down hard. The other two were firing their lasers.

Why were the Sentinels after Spider-Man? Weren't they designed to hunt down, capture and/or kill _mutants_?

"Surrender, Frank Castle." said one of the Sentinels.

"The war's not over," Castle replied, blowing apart the Sentinel.

* * *

Peter was still dodging fire from the Spider-Slayer, now that they were in the air.

"What's with the Sentinels, Smythe?" asked Spidey. "What's Trask's problem with me? I'm no mutant."

"It's funny what Mr. Fisk's money does to some people," replied Smythe as the Slayer fired a Tomahawk in Spidey's direction.

Spider-Man turned around, firing a web to catch the missle in mid-air and swinging back at the Slayer.

"Oh...no."

And the missile collided with and destroyed the Spider-Slayer.

"Now to get back to Castle before he gets himself killed."

But Castle was nowhere near getting himself killed. In fact, the Sentinels were taken care of.

"Told you I can deal with them, web-head."

* * *

**Crime Central:**

The Spider-Slayer and the Sentinels failed.

Deathstrike failed.

Juggernaut failed.

Crossbones failed.

The Punisher and Spider-Man were still alive.

_"SMYTHE!!!"_

Alistair Smythe rolled through the sliding double doors into the Kingpin's office. Fisk got up and placed his frying pan hands on Fisk's hoverchair.

"_What...happened?!_ You told me that you was your most powerful Spider-Slayer and that it would reduce Spider-Man to NOTHING. YOU. LIED!"

"I didn't lie, Mr. Fisk. I wasn't able to predict that Spider-Man would be so aggressive."

"Well, you _still_ failed."

Fisk snapped his fingers. And a large white man wearing black gloves and a suit walked in.

"Ox, dispose of this garbage, if you be so kind."

"Please! One more chance!"

Fisk said nothing as he went back to the window he stared out of while Ox hoisted Smythe of out his hoverchair by his neck with both hands and twisted until you could hear the bones snap.

* * *

**The _Bugle_:**

The staff at the _Bugle_ were working harder than ever. Audio footage of the Kingpin's conversation with the late Charles Harrison, found dead in a warehouse had been leaked from an anonynomous as well as photographs linking the two.

If one had looked at the just the pictures, it wouldn't be a big deal.

Just Wilson Fisk meeting with the Mayor.

Combine the pictures and the recording, you've got a story!

J. Jonah Jameson was chomping on a cigar as he watched the presses work.

"Come on, we've gotta get this story out!"

Robbie walked over to Jameson.

"JJ, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is, Joe! That two-timing bastard Fisk is gonna get what's coming to him!"

"But, if Wilson Fisk _is_ the Kingpin- do you know what he'll _do_ if we print this story? This newspaper as well as its staff and our families will be in danger."

"Hey."

A man, white- about in his late 40s to early 50s in a black shirt and jeans as well as wearing glasses, stood at a window.

"Urich! When'd you get back?!" demanded Jonah when he turned to the sound of the voice.

"I came back from Washington two weeks ago," was the reply from investigative journalist Ben Urich.

"Ben, why didn't you call?" Robbie asked.

Urich had been on an unofficial assignment, trying to expose the identity of the Kingpin. He had several leads, none of which pointed him into the right direction until he got back from the District of Columbia, where the Chameleon of the Sinister Six was tried for selling nuclear weapons to a Chilean Mafia known as the Shining Path.

"I'll get to that later. But first...JJJ, you know that he's right. Next thing: Wilson Fisk _is_ the Kingpin and he's a dangerous individual. I don't need to tell you what he's capable of."

Urich held up his right hand, where the pinky finger was bent backwards.

"The Kingpin won't just kill _you. _The guy makes sure that there is no trace of you left, even after you're dead. That means your wife, John, this newspaper, the old teachers you had in school, your old bosses, and every friend you've ever made throughout your life. So as much as I want the guy exposed: think of your family, Jonah."

For a minute, Jameson pondered it.

"All right, all right. Shut the presses down."

* * *

**However...**

Peter managed to get the pictures and the audio footage to another newspaper. And the paper sold like hotcakes. Wilson Fisk had been exposed as the Kingpin.

But the police would not move against him or approach Fisk Industries out of fear of his influence and power.

And with his reputation shattered, Fisk declared open war on not only his rival crime lords, but Spider-Man as well.

"This will not go unpunished. Spider-Man...will...die!"

Fisk picked up his cell phone.

"I need you."


	5. The Six Return

The Kingpin's war on his enemies and Spider-Man became red-hot. It started to get so hot that he declared war on all of New York City. This forced an immediate evacuation of NYC of the innocents. Spidey and the Punisher stayed behind to eradicate this vile infection of the city.

* * *

**Crime Central:**

Who Fisk had managed to call were six of the most dangerous individuals ever.

First up was a bald African-American man, wearing a white suit. An ex-Green Beret, this man seemed to favor the M240 machine gun chambered for 7.62 mm rounds. The Barracuda.

The second one was over eight feet tall and weighed well over 500 pounds. Dressed in a sailor-type red and white shirt with a pair of blue jeans, this criminal preferred no weapons except his bare hands. He and Castle had tangled many times. He was the Russian.

The third person in attendance was known to go at it with both Castle and Peter. He was Victor Creed. Sabertooth.

The fourth guy in this crew was also working for Fisk at the time. While the Ox has survived, Fancy Dan and Montana had been killed in action against Castle.

The fifth member of this team was all human, but the mystical cloak and boots he wore allowed him supernatural powers and could even transform him into a monstrous demon. This demon form gave the Hood enhanced strength and speed that could allow him to battle Wolverine on an even footing.

And the sixth member of the team? Perhaps the most deadly of them all. This villain knew of all of Spider-Man's strengths, weaknesses, fighting patterns, friends, family members, and immune to his Spider-Sense. And with this knowledge, he could gain an upper hand when battling him though when he did- he always screwed it up. The Venom symbiote attached itself to Eddie Brock when he wanted a way to get back at Spider-Man for "ruining" his life as a journalist at the _Bugle._

This was Wilson Fisk's _new_ Sinister Six.

Fisk: "Spider-Man and the Punisher have made a big mistake, deciding to take a fight to me. I have made the choice to bring the war to them, as well as my other enemies. Go, my Sinister Six."


	6. Said The Oni Spider to The Mutant Kitty

_Fisk: "Spider-Man and the Punisher have made a big mistake, deciding to take a fight to me. I have made the choice to bring the war to them, as well as my other enemies. Go, my Sinister Six."

* * *

_The reason Fisk had formed this new Sinister Six was because his former members had been killed or jailed. The majority of them had been killed by Spider-Man's newly found view on justice. And so, only two had survived and decided to switch loyalties to a new crime lord.

The Shocker and Mysterio were now working for Silvermane, on Silvermane's promise that the duo could ensue a more profitable venture if they worked for him. Out of fear of the Kingpin's wrath, Shocker changed his costume to that of a red and yellow trenchcoat and a pair goggles to protect his eyes from his blasts.

Unfortunately for them, Silvermane was the first target of the Six.

* * *

**Silvermane's mansion; personal office:**

The old man sat back in his chair, a little nervous.

"That bastard...he's coming. I can feel it."

Mysterio: "Fisk...he's a fool. He had potential to rule this town, but never used it."

Shocker: "That fuckin' idiot."

Then an alarm rang out. Silvermane's eyes widened.

"He's here," Silvermane said.

He looked to the Shocker.

"Herman..."

"Fat boy's mine," Schultz said, smiling.

Then suddenly, multiple explosions rocked the entire house. Silvermane pressed his intercom's button.

"What the...?!"

"Aaah! No! Please! Nooo!"

And the last that could be heard was a shotgun blast before the sound cut out completely. Silvermane turned to the multiple TV screens and saw the Barracuda in his security's personal office.

Barracuda looked up into the camera and smiled, rocking a gold grill that formed a middle finger. Then he pointed the 12 gauge M3T at the security camera, pumped back and fired. The feed cut out.

"That son of a bitch!" Silvermane screamed.

Mysterio: "He's mine."

* * *

In a black trenchcoat wearing black and white camouflage, Victor Creed was embracing his animalistic qualities and tearing apart Silvermane's thugs with his claws and fangs. Three of the punks came at him, firing UMP45s capable of holding up to 25 rounds.

And each one went through Sabertooth like a hot knife through butter, but wasn't stopping him. If it wasn't the fact that he was a quick healer, then it was his adamantium skeleton that was stopping the barrage of bullets. As he healed, the bullets fell to the ground.

"Fuck this!" screamed one of the henchmen. "I ain't gettin' paid enough for this shit!"

He dropped his weapon and took off running the other way as Sabertooth blew through his buddies, slitting their throats with extended claws. That's when Creed grabbed the guy who had been running from him.

"Why you runnin'?" asked Creed, who then bit down on the thug's jugular.

Coming up with his mouth and the rest of his body covered in the blood of the hired killers, Sabertooth suddenly found himself in the middle of a jungle. Suddenly, Sentinels appeared and towered over Creed.

"Those holocubes of your ain't gonna work on me, Beck."

"I'd expect no less from the continuous hunter of Wolverine. Good eye, Victor."

"_Do not_ put Logan's name in your mouth, you fucking pansy," growled Creed. "Unlike you, Logan doesn't need any bullshit tricks to take his ass-whuppin'."

"You know, Creed, I liked you better in the cat suit."

And suddenly, the illusion dispersed.

Creed/Beck: "Spider-Man!"

"And Fishbowl Head's here, too? Man, this is gonna be a hell of a party."

"You shouldn't have come here, Spider-Man," said Mysterio, about to release his mist that would allow him to disappear.

As soon as it filled the room, Spidey had somehow found his way behind Mysterio. This had to be part of the properties of this new black suit.

"That won't fly anymore, Mysterio."

Beck turned around, shocked.

"How--how..."

"'How--how--how did you get behind me, Spider-Man?'" Spidey mocked. "Just shut up."

And Peter threw a single punch, his spider strength shattering Beck's helmet and going through his face. The Master of Illusion crumpled to the ground, a faceless and bloody mess.

He turned to Creed.

"I take it you're one of Fisk's new Six Stooges, Creed?" said Peter.

Creed hopped onto a wall, scrambling toward the webslinger with his fangs bore and pounced, coming up short on connecting with Spidey, who was unraveling a black web covering an object. The black webs merged with Peter's black suit, revealing a long curved black blade with a hole for aerodynamics at the bottom.

"Meet the Oni Spider Blade," Peter said as Creed turned around and came at him again.

Peter swung the long blade from his web, with Sabretooth ducking under the blade and coming in with a slash of his claws that missed. Creed turned around as the Oni Spider Blade then became four and headed straight toward him.

He managed to reach the ceiling as Spidey retracted his weapon and slung it onto his back.

Creed: "That thing is too bulky. It'll never touch me."

Spidey: "_That_ was the warm-up. Now comes the real fun."

And Peter released a myriad of web that Sabretooth was forced to bob and weave around. Spider-Man was relentless, keeping up the pressure as Sabretooth was practically backing down.

Creed: "Come on, web-head. This tired old trick? You'll have to do better than--"

Sniff. Sniff.

Something was wrong. There was a new scent in the air. Something was wrong here.

And then Creed looked around at the webs. Something was out of the ordinary about them.

Then he turned to Peter, who cracked his neck.

"Look down, Creed."

And Victor realized what had happened. Spider-Man had blanketed the entire area in his webbing.

And when he looked down, he saw he had stepped in it.

Creed was about to move his foot when the webs around him had began to catch fire.

Creed: "What the hell have you done?!"

Spidey, as the flames slowly reached Creed: "That Oni Spider Blade? I knew I couldn't hit someone as fast and strong as you. It's a Japanese blade with all kinds of mystical shit surrounding it. The best part, it was forged from the body and soul of the _Onikumo No Hi, _a demon warrior who protected a village in the Edo period. Only a warrior with a fire matching the Onikumo's desire to protect can wield this thing. And the webs? I laced them with chemicals that possess flammable qualities."

Creed: "You underestimate me, boy. I'll just--"

Spidey: "You're a rapid fast healer, Creed. I'll give you that. But you're nowhere near Wolverine. The adamantium in _your_ muscles and tissue can't reconnect once it's been severed. And that fire that's about to lick you clean is pure mystic. Your healing abilities are no good against it. So there's no need for me to finish you, Sabretooth."

And Peter walked away, heading toward Silvermane's office. But when he got there, he was too late.

The Punisher stood over the elderly crime boss' headless and bullet-ridden corpse with a SPAS-12 combat shotgun. Stretched out on the desk was the Shocker, who was killed while in the middle of putting his gauntlets on.

Peter: "We gotta get outta here, Castle. This place is about to burn to the ground."

And the two did just that as they saw a large African-American figure sprinting away.

Castle: "Another day, Barracuda."

* * *

**Next Day:**

A publication in the _Bugle_ reported the latest activities of Spider-Man and the Punisher's co-op attempt to fight the Kingpin. For the first time, JJJ was in favor of the web-slinging "menace" of New York City. People around the country were given hope that Fisk could be brought down once and for all, though some people were scared to openly support the actions of the Skull and the web-head out of fear that Fisk would come for them and their families.

And people had a good mind to be scared. After all, it was Fisk who was the source of the misery that plagued the streets of the NYC.

It was Fisk who was the source of the scum that preyed upon the innocent.

And it was Fat Boy, for all his bullshit as a businessman, that made the darkest areas of New York a living hell.


	7. Inferno

_A publication in the __Bugle reported the latest activities of Spider-Man and the Punisher's co-op attempt to fight the Kingpin. For the first time, JJJ was in favor of the web-slinging "menace" of New York City. People around the country were given hope that Fisk could be brought down once and for all, though some people were scared to openly support the actions of the Skull and the web-head out of fear that Fisk would come for them and their families._

_And people had a good mind to be scared. After all, it was Fisk who was the source of the misery that plagued the streets of the NYC._

_It was Fisk who was the source of the scum that preyed upon the innocent._

_And it was Fat Boy, for all his bullshit as a businessman, that made the darkest areas of New York a living hell.

* * *

_Score one for the good guys. With the termination of a Sinister Six member and Mysterio, a dent was being made in the criminal element of New York City.

And so, Castle and Peter began to lead the opposition to Fisk with all other heroes not available...

* * *

**Latest Castle Safehouse- 6:30 PM:**

Peter: "The latest Fisk shipment goes out about 10:00."

Castle: "Well, we'll be there."

Peter: "I scouted for the last week or so. There's always a member of the Six that oversees the exporting of the drugs and it's the same guy each day of the week. And the same freighter comes at the exact same time. It's a Russian ship."

Castle: "_The Igor Baltiysky_. I should've blown it sky high when I had the chance."

Peter paced along the ceiling.

"Well, you'll get your chance, Frank," Peter said.

"Are the charges in place?"

Peter nodded as looked at the Oni Spider Blade before looking back at Castle.

"One more thing, Frank. It's Tuesday, so that means..."

"It's the Russian's night."

Frank had wanted to finally dismember the Russian for quite some time now, and he would get his chance tonight...

* * *

**Pier 74:**

"C'mon, c'mon. Let's get this shit moving before the Russian gets here! He finds out you've been screwin' around, it's your ass!"

And out of a customized silver limousine built to endure the assassin's bulk pulled up, as the hitman himself stepped out.

The supervisor of the dock's eyes widened.

"M-Mr. Russian! I forgot it was your night to be here tonight!"

"Yes, little man. I figured it'd be a nice night for me to come out and enjoy the scenery of New York."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"I did not come here for small talk, little man. Is the job done?"

"Yes, sir. The Baltiysky has arrived and everything is going as--"

And that's when the supervisor's head exploded in a crimson paste, the 7.62 mm bullet bouncing off of the Russian. The Kingpin's men went for their AK-107s.

"Stand down! This one is mine!"

The Russian turned toward the source of the gunfire, seeing the Punisher aiming at him.

"Come on, big boy. You know that gunfire does nothing against me!"

And the Russian taunted Castle from a distance, daring him to come face-to-face with him.

The Punisher would not do so. He know that getting into a slugfest with the Russian was suicide.

But the massive hitman never saw the giant mystical blade being guided toward his blind spot, nor was he given the opportunity to feel it slice him down the middle.

The armed thugs were in disbelief of the Russian's defeat. They knew they were screwed, so they scurried like cockroaches...

"One vigilante-induced explosion coming right up."

The dock...and the ship went up in a crazed inferno, the flames devouring hired killers indiscriminately as the Punisher watched from 300 yards out. Through his scope, he saw Spidey folding his Oni Blade into one again as he swung toward him.

Peter: "And that completes tonight's goal. What now? You're better at this 'kill street thugs' thing."

Castle: "We wait. Fisk is guaranteed to make a mistake."


	8. The New World?

**Author's Note: There was someone wondering if this was going to be the formation of the new Marvel Knights. The answer is no. This is _strictly_ Peter and Castle.

* * *

**

"Argh! First Creed, and now the Russian!" Fisk screamed. "What now?! With the destruction of two of my new Six, my enemies are laughing at me as Spider-Man and the Punisher continue to mock me. But something must be done about this _immediately_."

Fisk looked around at the remaining four members until his eyes settled on _him_.

"You. I had wished to save you as my trump card, but things are becoming increasingly complicated."

"We only joined you for the sole purpose of squashing that damned arachnid and anyone who'll keep us from doing so, the Punisher being a perfect example!"

"Relax, Eddie..."

Venom smashed the Kingpin's desk down the center.

"There is no Eddie Brock! How many times must we say it?! We're _Venom_! Anyway, we don't give a fuck about you, your empire, or your wealth. Just as long as Spider-Man is out of the picture _for good!_"

The Hood: "Boss, send me. I'll have them out of your hair for you..."

Barracuda: "I want another shot at those motherfuckers..."

Fisk: "Barracuda, can you give me your word that the job will be done?"

Barracuda, with a toothy grin: "They'll be picked clean like a cow in piranha-infested waters."

Fisk: "Go then, and one hundred of my best guns will back you up."

As Barracuda left, Fisk turned to the Hood.

"Follow him. He's a loose cannon, and if he does anything irregular, you know what to do."

The Hood nodded as he held his breath, fading from sight. He wanted his share in his employer's new world. And no one, especially a loose cannon like the Barracuda, was gonna fuck it up for him...


End file.
